The present application is directed to a blender and, more particularly, to a blender that includes a jar presence indicator, a motor temperature indicator, various types of cordsets to adapt the blender to regional power requirements and additional features to monitor or impact the durability of the blender.
Blenders are a relatively common household and commercial kitchen appliance that are used to blend foodstuff, typically liquid drinks, drinks having ice or related foodstuff, which is blended into a semi-fluid state. A typical blender includes a base that encloses a motor and a jar having a lid that is removably mountable to the base. The jar includes a blending tool rotatably mounted therein. The blending tool is rotatably engageable with a drive shaft of the motor in a working configuration. Food is placed into the jar and the jar is engaged with the base for subsequent blending by driving the blending tool to rotate within the foodstuff. The jar is removable from the base to pour the blended foodstuff into a container for subsequent consumption.
It would be desirable for a blender to include a device that limits or prohibits operation of the blender when the jar is not properly mounted to the base and provides an indication to a user when the jar is properly mounted to the base. Operation of the motor and motor shaft when the jar is not properly mounted to the base may damage components of the blender or create a potential hazard as exposed, rotating parts may injure a user if the jar is not properly mounted to the base. Therefore, it would be desirable to construct a blender that does not operate when the jar is not properly mounted to the base and provides a visual indication to a user when the jar is properly mounted to the base indicating that the blender is ready for use.
It would also be desirable to include a visual motor temperature indicator on a blender to alert the user to the motor temperature. Continuous heavy-duty use of a blender or blending of difficult to blend or viscous foodstuff may place a heavy burden on a blender motor. Blender users are typically unaware if a blender motor becomes overheated or reaches a temperature that can reduce the useful lifetime of the motor or otherwise permanently damage the motor. Therefore, it would be desirable to construct a blender that provides a motor temperature indication to the user such that the user is informed when the motor is operating in a predetermined, normal temperature range and may allow the motor to cool or seek technical help with the blender before permanent damage occurs to the motor if the motor is operating outside of the normal temperature range.
Further, it would be desirable to develop a blender that is adaptable for use in numerous regions without a necessity to significantly modify the assembly and construction of the blender to accommodate regional cordsets. The standards for cordsets in various regions of the world are variable. Accordingly, blenders are often designed and constructed for use in a specific region with a specific standard cordset. Design, development and construction of a blender that may be quickly and easily adapted for several worldwide regions by removal and replacement of a cordset that is utilized as a standard for the specific region where the blender will be sold and used is desirable.